A known liquid ejection device includes a line-type head including an ejection surface having a plurality of ejection nozzles therein, a conveyor mechanism configured to convey a recording medium to a printing area facing the ejection surface, and a liquid discharging device. When a recording medium is conveyed to the printing area by the conveyor mechanism, liquid is ejected onto the recording medium from the plurality of ejection nozzles, such that an image is recorded on a surface of the recording medium.